


The Soldier, the Medic, and the Genius

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, There isn't actually rape, or cheating, there really isn't any smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Spencer Reid starts acting strangely, the BAU team decides to investigate. Unfortunately, the investigation leads to arresting someone who they think is abusing Reid. Someone who they don’t know is actually James Buchanan Barnes.When the Avengers catch Bucky kissing their new teammate, the Medic, they think he’s cheating on his secret girlfriend who lives in Washington DC. What they don’t know is that Bucky’s secret girlfriend is actually Bucky and the Medic’s secret boyfriend.





	1. Profiling the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I god. So I've never written anything like this, but I think I might need to add a *Trigger Warning*. Be warned that there are mentions of rape and abuse in this story (but there isn't any actual rape and abuse, just a lot of misunderstandings).

“Hey guys! Oh good, you’re here too, JJ,” Garcia had come out of her office at the end of the day in search of the team, minus Hotch and Rossi, who were in the middle of a smaller case and wouldn’t be back in Virginia until later that night. “Do you guys wanna go out for drinks tonight? And where’s Reid?” 

“He left early,” Morgan told her.

“What? Early?” Prentiss said, “Our workday ends…” she checked the time, “... Now. He already left?”

“It’s definitely early for Spencer,” JJ said.

“Yeah, it is,” Prentiss said, “How did I not notice?”

“He didn’t say goodbye today,” Morgan said, “He got a text from somebody and left.”

“Ooh!” Garcia exclaimed, “Do you think he has a girlfriend?”

“He has been acting strangely,” JJ said.

“Yeah, but that’s not the way you would normally act if you were in a relationship,” Prentiss pointed out, looking troubled. “Maybe he’s just tired from our last case. He has some injuries I didn’t know about.”

“Wait, injuries?” Morgan questioned.

“Yeah, a few bruises here and there. Some on his wrists, I think. They’re pretty bad.”

“Our last big case was five days ago, and he didn’t do anything to cause those injuries,” Morgan said, worriedly.

“Some of the bruises were fresh,” JJ said, “I asked about them and he told me he tripped over his coffee table when he was carrying books.”

“Oh God and he was limping pretty badly the other day,” Prentiss said, “He told me he hit his leg on his nightstand.”

“What are you saying?” Garcia asked, even though she had a feeling she knew. They’d all jumped to the same conclusion, and it made them sick. Somebody was hurting their genius. 

…

Bucky and Jade had had a decidedly shitty day. There’d been a crazy robot attack in Ireland and the Avengers were needed to get rid of them. Bucky had finally decided that he did, in fact, want to join the Avengers, now as just ‘The Soldier.’ Jade had joined up a while ago and was simply known as ‘The Medic’ because of her healing abilities. She could heal herself in a split second and  _ anybody _ with enough concentration. She was only a part-time Avenger, like Spider-Man, because she had a bookstore to run and a secret identity to keep (fuck that particular section of the accords).

So yeah, they’d had a pretty rough day. So, Bucky had texted their boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid, who he knew was meant to be finishing up work around that time anyway. Admittedly, the text had been rather dirty, and probably not something safe for work, but it did the trick. Spencer had texted back immediately and told them to meet at his apartment. ‘His’ apartment was really ‘their’ apartment. Jade and Bucky each had apartments at the Avengers facility, but that was up in New York, and it was easier for Bucky and Jade to take a quinjet to Spencer than it was for Spencer to take a plane to them. So, Spencer’s apartment was full of their stuff too. He’d actually bought a new apartment (with help from Bucky and Jade) so there would be more space for the three of them.

When Spencer entered the apartment, it was mostly quiet, save for a shower running. He jumped when Bucky silently came into his view. His metal arm was off, probably already hidden safely away in the safe that resided at the bottom of Spencer’s closet.

“Light?” Bucky growled. Spencer couldn’t contain his small smile.

“Green,” he said. Bucky was on him in seconds, kissing him roughly while leading him to the bathroom, where Jade was showering. 

“Hey boys,” she greeted when she heard the bathroom door open. 

“H-hey, Jade,” Spencer barely managed to say as Bucky moved to his neck, kissing and sucking. Spencer moaned as Bucky captured his lips with his own once again. 

…

“I hope we’re wrong,” Morgan said.

“I think we all hope we’re wrong,” Prentiss told him.

“Definitely,” Garcia almost whispered. 

Morgan was driving one of the FBI’s black SUVs. Prentiss was sitting in the passenger seat, antsy and concerned. JJ was in the back wide-eyed and mostly silent, chewing her lip nervously. Garcia was talking over the phone from her office. 

Morgan pulled up to Reid’s apartment building, telling Garcia they’d call her back as soon as possible. Him, Prentiss, and JJ made their way up to Reid’s apartment (which was new, he had apparently bought it a year ago) and knocked. There was no answer. After a few more tries, all with no answer, Prentiss and JJ moved away from the door without Morgan needing to ask. Just as he was about to kick down the door, JJ shouted, “wait!”

“He gave me a key a while ago,” JJ explained, pulling it from her pocket. She unlocked the door and the three agents entered, their guns ready, just in case. 

The apartment looked exactly like how they expected it to- full of books. Weirdly, it also had a lot of movies, ranging from around the 1940s to present times. There were two books on the coffee table. One was a large book about physics or something while the other was-

“Is that  _ Cook’s Illustrated?”  _ Morgan whispered incredulously.

“Yeah, and-” Prentiss was about to point out the box of about forty copies of  _ Twilight _ but was cut off by a muffled shout. 

“The shower’s on,” JJ said. They made there way to what they suspected was the bathroom. The shower was on, making it hard to hear anything coming from inside, but there was definitely what sounded like a scream being muffled by  _ something _ . If Morgan hadn’t kicked the door down, JJ or Prentiss would have.

…

Jade was halfway through shaving her left leg when she heard the bathroom door open with a loud  _ bang.  _

“Get away from him!” That was a woman’s voice, shocked and angry.

“FBI! Put your fucking pants on!” That was a man. She heard the rustling of fabric then the man spoke again, “Put your hands up and turn around.”

Jade heard Spencer trying to protest, and wondered why he wasn’t actually speaking when she remembered the position her boys had been in before the damned FBI had burst into their bathroom.

Spencer had been on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back and a ring gag in his mouth, in only his boxers. Bucky, on the other hand, had been completely naked with his dick in Spencer’s mouth. If she had heard correctly, Bucky was being pretty rough. And the FBI came in and saw that. Shit.

She heard Bucky being led out of the room (she could tell by his footfalls) while a third woman tried to ‘comfort’ Spencer. Jade peaked out the curtain to see a blonde woman removing the gag from Spencer’s mouth. They were both sitting on the floor. Spencer opened and closed his mouth a few times, moving his jaw around a little.

“JJ,” he muttered, “He wasn’t-”

“Shh, Reid, it’s okay,” JJ said. Now Jade knew that this was Spencer’s team. He talked about JJ a lot, being her son’s godfather and all. Another woman, the one who had spoken earlier, came in.

“Morgan’s on the phone with Hotch,” the brown haired woman said.

“No!” Spencer shouted, “No, Prentiss, don’t-”

“Spencer,” Prentiss said, “What he was doing to you wasn’t right.” It was clear that what Spencer’s team thought was fear was actually embarrassment. Or maybe they knew it was embarrassing, but thought he was embarrassed for a different reason. 

If the situation hadn’t been what it was, Jade would have loved to meet the team that cared so much about Spencer. Unfortunately, the circumstances were… um. They arrested their other boyfriend because they thought he was raping Spencer or something, so… 

Prentiss left again the man, Morgan, came into the bathroom again.

“Hey Spencer,” he said softly, “Can you get up?”

“Yes,” Spencer said, already moving to stand, “This isn’t what you guys think it is,” he tried to explain again, “everything is consensual!”

“Consensual? That?” Morgan said incredulously, “Reid, he’s been  _ hurting  _ you. He’s making you think it’s consensual but it’s-”

Morgan didn’t get to finish his sentence. As he was talking, JJ had gone to turn off the shower. Luckily, she only reached her hand into the shower to turn it off. Unluckily, when she finished, she threw open the curtain, eliciting a shriek from Jade as she scrambled to grab a towel. She managed to get her towel around herself, though not as quickly as she would have liked.

Her shriek had drawn Prentiss back into the bathroom, so Jade was now being stared at, half naked, by three of Spencer’s team members. She saw JJ’s jaw drop, Prentiss’s eyes widen, and Morgan’s eyes fill with fury. 

Oh yeah. Her face was all bruised up from  _ the Irish Robot Fight _ . She hadn’t had enough energy to heal herself after healing Clint Barton’s nearly fatal wounds (he fell off a building, like an idiot). They thought Bucky was hurting Spencer, and now here Jade was with a black eye, bruised cheek, and a split lip, cuts all over her arms and legs, and a sprained ankle. 

…

An hour later, the team had nothing. They could not figure out who this guy was. Hotch and Rossi had returned a bit earlier and the team had filled them in on what was going on. The man was in an interrogation room, expression neutral. Reid and the woman were in another room, wrapped in blankets and insisting that everything was fine, which was hard to believe with the way the woman looked and the position they’d found Spencer in. 

Morgan had gone in to talk to the man, but all he would say was “Talk to Spencer and Jade.” 

“Let’s go over who the uh… victims are again,” Hotch said. It was still hard to refer to Reid as a victim, especially of something like this. 

“Well, there’s Reid,” Garcia said, “And from what I’ve found on her, the woman’s name is Jade Mulligan, thirty-four years old. She lives in New York City, though I can’t seem to find a specific address, owns a bookstore called  _ Undercover Books,  _ which is a great pun, by the way, and hasn’t been reported missing.”

“Parents?” Rossi asked.

“Both died in an accident years ago,” Garcia said, “When Jade was nineteen.”

“Did she go to the same school as Reid?” Prentiss asked. They were trying to find a connection. 

“Nope. She went to Columbia,” JJ said. 

“We should talk to them,” Hotch said after a moment.

“Hotch, he could be manipulating-” Morgan began to say, but the team was already walking into the room that Spencer and Jade were in.

“Finally!” Jade said when the came in. She knew why they couldn’t figure out who Bucky was. If you didn’t know his face, well… there was no paper trail at the moment. All of his old files were so classified that it was like they didn’t even exist. He was in the process of getting more files to show that he was actually alive and well, but at the moment it was like  _ he _ didn’t exist. 

“Please listen to me,” Reid said, “Nothing bad is happening, okay? Everything is consensual!”

“Reid, are you certain?” Hotch asked. 

“Oh my god!” Jade shouted, standing up and looking incredibly annoyed, “Just… okay, listen. Nothing bad was happening! Have you not heard of super kinky sex before?”

“Reid sounded like he was screaming!” Prentiss said, “He was crying when we found him!”

The team was starting to wonder if Jade was really a victim here.

“Yeah! So? That’s what safe words are for!” Jade yelled.

“You have safe words, then?” Rossi asked.

“Yes!” Reid said, also standing up, sensing the opportunity. “Jade?”

“Oh, right,” Jade knew what Reid wanted her to do. “We’ll go through every single one, alright?”

“Okay, go,” Morgan grunted.

“Normal one?” Jade quizzed.   
“Shampoo,” Reid said.

“Gag?”

Reid covered his mouth with his hand to mimic a gag and and shook his head side to side seven times then stopping abruptly. He was blushing furiously at this point because he never thought he’d have to do any of this in front of anyone but Jade and Bucky, especially not his coworkers and friends. 

“Gag two, hands tied,” Jade said. Reid turned around and put his wrists together to mimic them being tied, then made a motion with his left hand.

“It’s American Sign Language for  _ NO _ ,” Jade explained, “Colour?”

“Red,” Reid said, “The colours mean different things. Green means everything is okay or go, yellow means slow down or be careful, and red means stop or no.” 

“Bucky and I ask for a colour periodically to make sure everything is okay.”

“You’re both dominant?” Morgan asked, “You and uh… Bucky?”

“We all sort of change, but yes, most of the time it’s me and Bucky.” Jade explained, glad that they were getting somewhere.

“What about the injuries?” Garcia asked. Jade visibly tensed. Had everything really been consensual if the injuries hadn’t been? Jade was pretty beat up, and Reid had a bit of bruising, too.

“That…” Jade glanced at Reid. The team of profilers were getting irritated. Every time they thought they understood something, Jade and Reid’s body language said something else. 

“That was from something else,” Jade said, though it was clear she was keeping something from them.

“And what’s that?” Rossi asked.

“Just, something else.”

“Including the bruises on Reid’s wrists?” Morgan asked, disbelieving. Reid blushed again, running his hands over his wrists self-consciously. Jade and Reid shared another look. Jade finally gave a small nod and Reid began to talk again.

“No. Those are from… well, you know…” He said, “But it was all consensual!”

“And what about you, Jade?” Prentiss asked, “Because from where we’re standing, it looks like you’re protecting this Bucky person. You’re pretty badly injured, and-”

“Stop!” Jade shouted, “Just… stop, please.” She was upset. First, they thought that Bucky was like, a rapist or something, then they thought that if he was she would  _ protect  _ him? 

“Can you guys give us a second?” Spencer asked, eyes pleading. 

“Of course,” Hotch nodded, already turning to the door. The team followed reluctantly.

…

“Why aren’t they listening?” Jade asked, frustrated.

“They’re just really overprotective,” Spencer said, “You know I’ve gotten myself into some bad situations before.”

“But it’s like they think you’re  _ incapable! _ ”

“We see a lot of women who are smart enough to get out of abusive relationships but don’t because they’re being manipulated in some way.”

“It’s my damned face!” Jade shouted, “If I had just healed it sooner!”

“You were out of energy, Bucky told me,” Spencer said, “You couldn’t have done it anyway. If you had, you could have passed out-”

“Which would have made this whole situation worse,” Jade said, resigned. 

“Exactly,” Spencer said, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I’m going to have to tell them,” Jade said.

“Tell them what?” 

“How I got all these injuries.”

…

While Reid and Jade talked, Hotch sent Morgan and Prentiss to try and talk to ‘Bucky’ again. They were all tired, it was like, midnight, but they needed answers.

“So?” Bucky said when they entered the room, “What did they say?”   
“That everything was consensual, Bucky” Prentiss said. The man wasn’t surprised that they knew his name.

“But they still won’t explain how Jade got all beat up,” Morgan said, “Care to explain?” 

“You really don’t know who I am?” Bucky said. It surprised them, because the question wasn’t asked arrogantly. No, it was a genuine question and Bucky looked  _ confused _ . 

“Should we?” Morgan asked.

“I-” he hesitated, “My name is James Buchanan Barnes, formerly the Winter Soldier, now just The Soldier.” 

“Garcia?” Hotch asked from the other side of the one-way glass. 

“Already looking-” Garcia pulled up a photo of James Barnes, “Oh my god.”

…

“This still doesn’t explain what happened to Jade,” Prentiss said, “I mean, look at her, it’s like she was-”

“In the fight too,” JJ finished with a look of realization, “The Avengers were in Ireland this morning!” The rest of the team seemed to have figured it out too, because soon they were all filing into the room that Reid and Jade were in. 

“Where were you this morning?” Rossi asked Jade, who tensed ever so slightly. 

“You figured out who he is,” Reid said.

“Jade?” Morgan prodded.

“Ireland,” Jade said, “I was with the Avengers in Ireland.”   
“Why would Bucky take you into a place that was obviously dangerous?” Hotch questioned.

“Oh my god, do you still think he’s abusive or something? This is James Buchanan Barnes we’re talking about, right?” Jade exploded, “Plus, I was the one who took  _ him  _ to Ireland.”

“What?” JJ asked.

“I got the call, I woke him up, I flew the plane,” Jade explained. 

“You got the call?” Prentiss asked.   
“Yes! I’m an Avenger too!” the room went silent. Nobody moved. Finally, Jade sighed, running a hand over her face. “I’m  _ the Medic.  _ I heal people, and occasionally get stuck in the middle of a fight. I can usually hold my own, but today everyone got pretty beat up. When I heal other people, it uses a lot of energy. I was low on energy and got trapped with a bunch of the robots. Bucky jumped in and saved my ass before getting badly injured himself. I healed him, and then Clint, that’s Hawkeye, but by then I had no energy to heal myself. That’s why I’m still injured.” 

The BAU team didn’t know what to say. They’d been completely wrong about the entire situation.

“We apologize,” Hotch said after a moment, “We misinterpreted and misunderstood the situation.”

“It’s fine,” Jade said, Reid nodding along with her, “I actually might be able to heal myself now.” She did, in fact, heal herself. It was amazing to watch. One moment, her injuries were there, the next, they were fading away until they were gone completely.

“Can you let our boyfriend go now?” Reid asked, exhaustion finally setting in. 

“Yes, yes we can,” Morgan said.

…

“That was eventful,” Bucky said once they had all settled into bed.

“Eventful? That was a nightmare,” Jade said.

“My friends and team walked in on Bucky and I having sex,” Spencer said, “Once they stop feeling guilty, the teasing is never going to end.”

“I cannot believe that actually happened,” Jade sighed.

“We should invite them over for dinner,” Bucky said, earning horrified looks from his lovers, “So we can start over and we can change their impression of me.” 

“That’s not such a bad idea,” Spencer said, “But first we need to sleep. Love you both.”

“Love you both too,” Bucky responded.

“I love you,” Jade cuddled into her boyfriends.

“You know, maybe if I had been wearing my arm they would have recognized me sooner.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”


	2. Spying on the Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter. Oops.

The Avengers knew that Bucky had a secret girlfriend who apparently lived somewhere in the Washington DC area, if the many flights to DC had anything to say about it. They knew that said girlfriend made him happy, and that he was likely keeping it a secret for a reason. So, they never told him that they knew about it. Of course, Natasha wanted to find out who it was, and Tony wanted to tease Bucky about it, but Steve managed to hold them off. 

They knew all this, so it was a surprise to see him and the Medic, in full uniform, making out in the shared living room. None of them knew who the Medic really was, just that she lived in Manhattan, which was decidedly  _ not  _ Washington DC.

Only Clint and Tony had walked in on the making out, but Tony had pulled up the video footage to show the rest of the Avengers.

“Do you think they broke up?” Clint asked. 

“He went to DC last night,” Natasha said, “That’s a pretty fast way to move on.” 

“He’s not cheating, if that’s what you’re implying,” Steve defended.   
“Then what  _ is _ he doing?” Tony asked. Steve didn’t have an answer. He was the only one who knew about Dr. Reid, Bucky’s  _ boyfriend  _ that lived in the Washington DC area. He was also the only one that knew that Bucky was  _ also  _ dating the Medic, and that this making out development wasn’t really all that new. 

Steve found out when he came out to Bucky. He’d told Bucky that he was bisexual, and that homosexuality was okay now. Bucky decided that he could tell Steve about his bisexual, polyamorous relationship safely.

“Should we talk to him about it?” Bruce suggested.

“We should find out who he goes to see in DC,” Natasha said.

“No, I don’t think that’s a good-” Steve was cut off by Tony.

“C’mon Cap,” Tony said, “Do you know something we don’t?”

“Well… no, but-”

“Then it’s settled,” Tony said, “We’ll find out who the Sergeant’s mysterious girlfriend is.”

…

In the end, only Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Peter wanted to find out who was in DC. Thor and Loki had to go help with some problems facing the people of Asgard. Steve vehemently refused to be a part of that, and tried to convince them to stop digging. Eventually, Steve and Sam had been called to help with a minor terrorist problem. Wanda thought it was wrong to go looking into people’s private lives in such a way (despite being able to read minds), and Vision didn’t fully understand why they cared so much. Stephen Strange thought they were being childish. Bruce had to go do a talk at a high school. Peter ended up not being allowed to go anyway because he had to go to school and see a talk by Bruce Banner. 

The plan, after much debate, would just be to follow Bucky to DC if he went again. He did, two days later. Natasha, Clint, and Tony used a quinjet to follow Bucky. They touched down in DC, where Tony already had a car waiting. However, when they followed Bucky to the car he had, it wasn’t only Bucky that got in. There was a woman with him. Tony got FRIDAY to use facial recognition software to figure out who she was.

“Her name is Jade Mulligan. She owns a bookstore called  _ Undercover Books _ in New York City,” FRIDAY said, “She does not have a specific address listed.” 

“That’s weird,” Clint said.

“No it’s not,” Natasha said, “That’s the Medic.” 

“You mean our Avenger Medic?” Tony asked.   
“Yeah,” Natasha said, “She doesn’t have an address because she lives at the compound with us.”   
“But the bookstore is so far from the compound,” Tony said.

“Natasha’s right, we hardly ever see her at the compound anyway,” Clint said.

“Plus,her hair is the same,” Natasha stated smugly. 

They followed slowly behind Bucky and Jade’s car. It took a while, but eventually they pulled into the underground parking of an apartment building. Only people who lived there were supposed to have access to the parking garage, so it was weird that they got in, and that it looked like they’d done so a thousand times. Tony, Clint, and Natasha had to park on the street.

“Now what?” Tony asked.

…

It was decided that Clint would crawl through the vents in hope of finding them. Tony had hacked into the elevator to see where they would stop, so they knew the floor, they just didn’t know the room. That’s where Clint came in.

Clint crawled through the vents while Tony, using comms, asked constantly if he’d found them yet.

“Did you find them Clint?”

“No! I haven’t found-” Clint had ended up looking into somebody’s bedroom. Bucky was definitely there, as was Jade, and somebody else. Somebody  _ very  _ male. Clint decided he needed to burn his eyes out as he scrambled away. 

“Clint? Clint!?” Tony was saying. Clint ignored him in favour of fleeing the scene. 

…

“He was  _ what _ ?” Tony asked incredulously.

“Doing the do with Jade and some other guy,” Clint explained, again.

“Who would have thought?” Tony said.

“Me,” Natasha said, “And Steve.”

“You knew?” Clint asked.

“I suspected,” Natasha told them, “And from the way Steve was acting earlier, he definitely knew.”

“A little warning would have been nice,” Clint muttured.

“I didn’t know what they were going to be doing,” Natasha said.

“I’m never going to get that image out of my eyes!” Clint exclaimed.

“It was that bad?” Tony asked.

“Worse!”

…

“Do you think we sufficiently traumatised him?” Jade asked Bucky and Spencer.

“Probably,” Bucky said.

“Now we’ve revealed our relationship via sex twice,” Spencer said. 

Bucky and Jade had known that they were being followed before they’d even gotten onto the quinjet. When they’d landed in DC, they’d caught a glimpse of Stark. In the car to Spencer’s place, Jade had called Spencer and explained that they were being followed, and asked if it was still okay to come over. He’d assured them that it was perfectly fine. Bucky had said that if they went as far as to spy on them in their apartment, well, it would suck to be them. Spencer had decided that he really didn’t care, because he missed his boyfriend and girlfriend, and Jade had been wanting to tell the Avengers about the relationship anyway. 

“We should really do that dinner,” Jade said, “We can invite the Avengers too, so we can explain everything all at once.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
